


the sweet taste of cinnamon and revenge

by berrycoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrycoups/pseuds/berrycoups
Summary: you overhear your ex mocking you for being single at the holiday party but a charming stranger swoops in with a kiss and saves your night.





	the sweet taste of cinnamon and revenge

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays to everyone! this story here is a special something for the one and only @queerjunhui. surprise!!! i am your secret santa heehe i wasn’t sure what kind of story you would be into but i definitely wanted to write you something cute that featured your favorite boy. so i hope you enjoy your fluffly little one shot!

+

 

“after all that talk about wanting someone better, i guess she still hasn’t found anyone better than me.”

you glance over at the other side of the makeshift bar to see your neanderthal of an ex boyfriend mocking you for coming to the office holiday party all by yourself.

“she’s got such thick skin. i would’ve been too embarrassed to come here alone,” he scoffs out loud enough to his friend for you to hear.

sneering, you roll your eyes when you match eyes with him and turn to make yourself another drink: one part eggnog and two parts vodka. one sip, and you hold back a gag at how potent the drink is. it was perfect. you were going to need something strong to get through this night alone.

the douchebag standing approximately six feet away makes another snide remark and you snarl, finishing your entire drink in only three big gulps. you’re usually not one to drink this much but you have a four day weekend ahead of you, so why the hell not?

“i’m gonna rip him a new one,” you mutter under your breath. a fight wasn’t what you wanted because even if it was just a holiday party, it was still in a work setting and you didn’t want to make a scene in front of your other coworkers. however, with the smug look on his dumb face adding onto the smirnoff hitting the bottom of your nearly empty stomach, you didn’t need much else to fuel your raging bloodstream.

you throw him the finger in a grand gesture and nearly shout, “piss off, you motherfu—” when you’re cut off by a warm hand around your waist and a statuesque man kissing your cheek. you momentarily freeze, in shock over the sudden smooch that was a dramatic enough to gather the attention of everyone else standing around the table.

you whip your head to face the stranger. “what the fu—”

“now, now,” the man interrupts you yet again. “let’s keep up the act, shall we?”

you glance over at your ex boyfriend, his white ralph lauren polo drenched red with his plastic cup now squashed in his hand. a wide smile creeps your face when you realize that his face was getting just as red as the splotches now stained on his shirt.

you laugh, loud and obnoxiously, and lean into your strange saviour’s arms.

“who are you?” you ask, faking a giggle as you start acting in front of your ex.

“jun,” he answers, his face equally as put together as yours when he looks down at you with a charming smile. “i’m new here, joined the company at the beginning of this month.”

“oh?” you spare another glance and see your ex now marching his way to you. “my name is y/n, and right now, i’m going to need you to be my boyfriend.”

“hey!” your ex barks at you with his hands on his hips, too pissed to even say your name. “who’s your new boy toy?”

jun extends a hand to your fuming ex, calm and collected as he introduces himself. “my name is wen junhui and i’m y/n’s boyfriend.”

you bite back a laugh, delighted to see the asshole standing before you almost bursting at his seams. you’re thrilled to see jun willing going along with your spontaneous request, even going as far as to hug you closer to his body.

“nice to see you’ve moved on so quickly,” your ex spits bitterly, rudely ignoring jun’s outstretched hand.

“there wasn’t much to move on from,” you respond coolly

jun turns to nuzzle his nose into your hair and snorts. it was amusing to see your ex get more and more aggravated over your little act, and even more satisfying to see his head now resembling an over ripe tomato. seeing you with another man, especially one that’s far better looking than him, must be really getting under his skin and you couldn’t have wished for a better way to spend you christmas.

“anyways, it’s nice to see you here tonight,” you say, words polite but feigned. “hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

you grab jun’s hand and turn, walking away from the table of festive drinks and head towards a more secluded corner in the office.

“i’m so sorry!” you blurt out, releasing your hand on his immediately once your out of ear shot. “god, that must have been so embarrassing for you. you don’t even know me! again— i’m so, so sorry. i just wanted to get back at my shitty ex.”

“no! no, don’t even worry about it!” jun shakes his head. “i should be the one to apologize. i’m the one who started this all with that kiss. and if anything, i did it more for myself because i fucking hate that guy.”

“w-wait, wait what?”

“i went to college with him and—”

“oh my god. you know him?!”

“yeah, i mean, i was even roommates with him for an entire year. douche was always bragging about how many girls he banged even though i knew for a fact he was locked up in our room playing league.”

“jesus. i can’t believe i ever dated someone like him.” your face twists up into disgust.

“don’t blame yourself,” jun comforts you with a pat on your shoulder. “i thought he was a nice guy at first too.”

“i guess i kinda got lucky tonight then, huh? who knew i’d find another coworker who hated his guts just as much as me?”

“i think i got lucky too,” he grins, a twinkle in his sharp eyes. “to be honest, i had no idea what i was going to do after laying that kiss on you, but i’m really glad that you asked me to be your pretend boyfriend.”

“hehe,” you chuckle, suddenly blushing when you notice how much closer he’s gotten towards you. “yeah, it was great watching him get that heated up.”

“wouldn’t mind if we acted like this the whole night… what do you say?” jun raises a brow, a coy look on his feline-like face.

you nod, flushing even deeper as you think back to how many drinks you had because damn, did you get extra lucky tonight? this new guy was a lot cuter than you had imagined now that you were facing him properly.

“i don’t mind,” you respond merrily, the alcohol mostly answering for you.

“since we’re both on the same page then…” jun whispers into your ear, sneaking his arm around waist once more. “let’s continue on, shall we?”

you reach up on your tippy toes to wrap your arms around his neck, his height still significantly taller than you even with your heels on. “i want to show him what he’s really been missing out on,” you tell him.

“courageous words from a courageous girl,” he grins.

“nah,” you scrunch your nose up in a giggle. “just a drunk girl.” a genuine smile reaching up to your eyes as you smell the subtle warmth of vanilla on his skin.

“down for another drink?” he tugs your body even closer to his and leans his head down to give you a kiss on your other cheek.

“as long as you keep me company for the rest of tonight.” lips curling up, you lean up to place your lips on his.

there is no mistletoe, no lost bets or dares, but only two drunken solos who just happened to be at the same place, at the right time with a burning hatred for one unfortunate man. you call it whatever you want, but jun considered this his own christmas miracle and he returned your kiss just as eagerly.

he breaks apart from the kiss, the taste of you still lingering on his lip as he stares into your glistening eyes.

“you taste like cinnamon,” he tells you sweetly, and leans in to kiss you again.


End file.
